


Gone Not Forgotten

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was lantern.</p></blockquote>





	Gone Not Forgotten

It didn't make any sense to her. But no matter where they holed up, vampire lodgings always had plenty of candles, oil lanterns, maybe a lit fireplace. Considering that vamps could see perfectly fine in the dark, having a bunch of fire hazards around seemed an unnecessary risk.

And then she got to know Angel and Spike. They had souls by then, but that didn't matter. No matter how vicious the vampire, no matter how much they hated humanity, in this they were all the same.

They all missed the sunlight and this was as close as they could get.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was lantern.


End file.
